


Over and Over

by mdelpin



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdelpin/pseuds/mdelpin
Summary: Gray wakes up to find Natsu's half of the bed empty and goes out searching for him.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, gratsuforthefairies





	Over and Over

**Author's Note:**

> Want to talk with me about Fairy Tail, other animes, writing, or my stories? Click on the link to join our discord [The Unholy Trinity](https://discord.gg/SeB7uyK8Rm)!

Gray had woken up to an empty bed, and although the situation wasn’t entirely uncommon, it had been months since it had last happened. He got up, putting on some pants but forgoing a shirt, knowing it was entirely pointless, especially if he was anxious, and headed out to search for his missing fiancé. 

Their wedding was coming up in a few days, and Gray could only imagine that had stirred up old feelings of longing in Natsu for his father. He wasn’t at all surprised to find him sitting near where Igneel had gone down on that fateful day during his fight with Acnologia. 

It might have been years since that dreadful day, but its impact had never diminished, and neither one of them had ever really managed to put it behind them. 

Natsu did nothing to acknowledge him, but Gray didn’t let that discourage him. Simply lay down next to him, as closely as he dared, knowing Natsu didn’t like to be handled. It was the quickest way to set him off. 

So instead, he remained quiet, offering his company while he looked up at the sky and thought of his own father, wondering if he’d been reunited with his mother. He hoped so, the man had suffered enough those last years. 

Almost as if reading his mind, Natsu suddenly asked, “What do you think happens when you die?” 

Gray would have laughed if they had been anywhere else. It was such a strange thought for his Flame Brain, who rarely looked any further than a week ahead. But they were here and so he had to give it serious consideration. 

Gray moved his arm, grabbing hold of Natsu’s and tugging at it, urging him to lie down. Surprisingly, he didn’t complain, repositioning himself so that his head rested on Gray’s chest and his arm wrapped around the ice mage’s middle. Gray made no comment at the wetness he felt on his skin, letting Natsu get comfortable before draping his arm around him, all while trying to think of an answer. 

“I think,” he began, keeping his voice gentle and letting his fingers play with Natsu’s hair, knowing it never failed to soothe him, “that when we die, we get to reunite with our loved ones and relive our happiest moments. I fully expect to spend my afterlife falling in love with you, over and over again, until I can’t remember anything else. I feel like we’ve earned that much, at least.” 

Natsu surprised him by chuckling, “Only you could make death sound as appealing as marriage.” 

“I don’t really care where we are,” Gray shrugged, “As long as you’re with me to fight with and to love, I’ll always be right where I want to be.” 

“I love you, Ice Princess,” Natsu sighed happily. 

“And I love you, Flame Brain,” Gray smiled, glad that he’d been able to stave off Natsu’s sadness, at least for a while. 

He hoped that someday they’d be able to get over their loss, but even if they never did, he knew they would always have each other to get through it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote to try to cheer myself up. Hope everyone is doing well, and hopefully, I can get back to my normal writing schedule soon.


End file.
